


#1

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Here we go, M/M, Oneshot, Short, its the first one! wahoo~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ones totally adorable im never sorry for this one. oh but its short im sorry<br/>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#1

sherlock and john getting into a fight but then sherlock feels a blanket draped around him and looks up to see john’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, and leans down to hug Sherlock, who hugs him back. they share snuggles and wake up in the morning still on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this ones totally adorable im never sorry for this one. oh but its short im sorry  
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
